


How the Fates Aligned

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “Allura was already on the edge of punching a hole through his face but a small part of her knew she needed him, so she was just going to have to suck this up for her sake. For the paladins sake. There was one thing she knew, the words kept ringing through her head as he led her down a new hallway.”





	How the Fates Aligned

Chaos was the last thing Allura remembered. Gunfire left and right, clicking swords of metal scraping against metal, and how could she forget the wirey sound of her own bayard slashing through the centuries that began to swarm in by the thousand.

Pidge and Hunk were swiftly working to gather the intel they came for so they could get out quick; while it was an option just to shut down the system all together so they onslaught of centuries wouldn’t be coming left and right, the paladins wouldn’t be able to get the information with the system shut down.

“If you could hurry up that would be fantastic Pidge!” Lance shouted as he fired away at the new batch of druids entering the room.

“I’m working on it, this thing is taking way longer than the usual downloads.” Pidge yelled, her voice laced with stress as she began typing away in hopes of speeding up the process.

While Lance, Allura, and Shiro fought off the endless amount of robots Hunk looked back to them with a worried expression, shooting down a few whenever he could.

“Look I don’t wanna be that guy, but I think we should just call it quits and get back to the castle.”

“We can’t, this is our only chance to get the security codes into the witch’s quadrant, if we could find out how she powers up Zarkon we could find a chance to shut The Empire down.” Shiro explained while shoving his fist through a now lifeless century.

Eventually the amount got smaller and smaller until they finally heard the words they were begging to hear, the download was complete.

Without a blink of hesitation Allura snatched one of the lifeless robots from the floor and flung it to the rest of the ones guarding the door so their escape was open.

“Man you have got to show me how to do that when we get back!” Lance said with a grin as the paladins hopped over the robots out of the room and to the space pods.

Alarms were sounding left and right, red lights flashing and warning the crew members to get into position for the ship to go into hyperspace. The whole situation was giving Allura unwanted flashbacks of the last time she was stuck aboard a Galra ship. The princess let out more than a sigh when she saw the pod ready to go as they sprinted down the hall, Lance shooting at anything that came before them.

“Everyone in, we don’t want any lost members this time.” Shiro said playfully glaring to Allura who laughed sheepishly as she entered the pod along with the rest of the paladins. “I still do not regret my decisions.”

Shiro scoffed at her comment as the doors began to close slowly, a bit too slowly for Allura’s liking. Everything was going to plan until a cry was heard from the hallway catching all of the paladin’s attention.

About five different races of aliens came running down the hall, two looking injured as they limped as fast as they could with druids not far behind them.

“Wait for us please! We have children!” One woman called waving her hand around weakly. 

Allura and Shiro both looked to each other before she growled and quickly jumped from the pod running to the aliens.

“Come on hurry up now.” The princess said as softly as she could helping them on board until one tugged at her arm with a distressed look.

“Wait please, my daughter is still on that ship. I can’t leave without her!” The man said with tears in his eyes. Allura blinked confused at what he meant until she heard a high pitched scream coming from where the druids were, the creature held a small girl by the neck emotionless.

The princess froze, the situation around her silencing as she looked to the father who was being held back by Shiro then to the girl who was being dragged away.

“Allura, Allura listen to me! We can come back for her later we need to go now! None of us will be able to get her!” Shiro shouted holding out his arm for her to grab on to.

Allura rubbed her eyes as they began to well up, her mind playing tricks on her. When she looked at the father being held back she saw Alfor, her own father.

“Daddy help!” 

Her own voice echoed from the other direction as she whipped her head around to see herself being dragged off by the druid. 

“I’m not going to lose him again.” The princess hissed as she ran to the druid, flinging her bayard at the creature as it wrapped around the robes and shocked it until it crumpled to the ground jumping to the girl.

Allura looked down to the quivering girl who had tears running down her cheeks as she stood up slowly looking up to her. “Thank you princess.”  
The altean felt a tear roll down her cheek as she picked the girl up effortlessly, hearing centuries running from behind her.

“Go tell your father you love him, okay?” Allura whispered, the girl nodded with a small smile which was all the princess needed before she threw the girl with all her strength so that she would make it into the pod in time before it came to a shut.

‘NO, NOT AGAIN!” Shiro screamed punching his fist against the glass, all of the paladin’s shouting heard through her helmet but she drowned them out with a satisfied smile as she watched the pod fly away from the ship.

“Thank you father.” Allura whispered with a smile before a sharp pain was felt in her back and she blacked out.

-

The Galran Prince huffed as he heard the ongoing whispers of the cell mates around him.

A full week Lotor had been in this dump, planning an escape even after every failed attempt. Had this been a lower ranked ship he would have already been out, but being on Zarkon’s high command ship made things much more difficult.

Soon enough Lotor knew he had to escape, if he heard these pesky aliens talk any longer he thought he might lose his mind.

“I heard it took two whole squads to take her down.” One whispered followed by another snickering at the comment.

“Please I heard she’s small and petite, no way she was able to hold her own on an entire squad.” The man sneered causing the prince to grit his teeth.

They had been talking about this girl for vargas, whoever she was she is clearly not one to be messed with. Nevertheless, he didn’t care much to hear anymore about her. The prince slammed his fist against the cold metal wall to shut the two up.

“Well someone sounds cranky.” The first voice spoke followed by the other man chuckling, sending deadly thoughts through Lotor’s head.

“He’s just jealous that the chick is gonna escape before he can.”

Lotor froze at the man’s words, tilting his head while his brain spun with ideas. 

“How long as this girl been here?” Lotor questioned, the anger laced in his voice slowly fading.  
“Err, I don’t know… maybe a two quintents or so?” The man replied as the two debated how long it’s been.

If this girl really had been here two days, then Lotor knew exactly where she would be; especially if she was as high maintenance as these two were claiming. A slow smirk spread across his lips as he heard metal footsteps clanking down the hallway.

“Everyone out of your cells, it’s your division’s time for lunch.” The soldier called, unlocking all the doors in the small hallway.

Lotor watched as his door swung open and a druid yanked him up from his sitting position, “Follow General Plyrox to the feeding station.” 

The mischievous Prince just smirked and stood up following the rest of the prisoners with his cuffs fastened tight, “With pleasure.”

-

Allura paced around the small cell frantically, millions of different thoughts swarming around her head.

What could the paladins be doing now? Are they on their way to save her? No, they can’t, she can’t let them do that. Last time they tried they barely made it out alive and she did not want to relive that.

The princess glared to the already dented metal and grit her teeth as she ran as fast as she could, slamming herself against the door.

The creaking sound of the hinges was promising, but to no prevail the door remained in tact. Allura’s shoulders sagged as she backed away from the door against the wall and slid down until her butt reached the hard floor.

“Why did that little girl have to get caught?” Allura whispered rubbing her face with the palm of her hands, just the thought of what Shiro was going to do when he saw her sent chills down her spine. The lecture would go on forever, let alone if he would ever forgive her and talk even at all.

Out of all of the thoughts that ran through her mind one thing was for sure, she needed to get out of here and fast.

-

Lotor wasn’t surprised at how quickly it took to escape from the guard’s grasp, after all he was trained by the best of the best as a young boy. With his Altean and Galran strength combined, he was near to an impossible opponent to beat. 

The young prince ran down the hall quickly, even though he managed to escape he knew the other prisoners were soon to be caught since they couldn’t even escape a children's maze.

Once he reached the large metal door that said, Warning: High Security Needed to Enter, Lotor scoffed cracking his fists. Whoever this girl was, she must’ve been a real handful.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Lotor dug his claws into the hinges of the door and grunted tugging at it with all his strength. Seeing the metal bend he grunted yanking at it a few more times until the door flew off the wall flinging it behind him.

“I know you do not know me, but we have the same ulterior goal. I propose we work together to.. Wait a tic.” Lotor began walking in before he narrowed his eyes through the darkness to see a tangled mess of white hair leaning against the wall. 

Oh no.

Allura narrowed her eyes up to the tall figure, the sound of his manipulative voice made her skin crawl, recognizing exactly who it was, “Lotor.”

The growl of her voice and the lethal look in her eyes startled Lotor, his brain already processing what was going to happen next.

The princess leaped to her feet already throwing a punch to the tall prince who quickly avoided it. 

“Why are you here, how did they capture you?” Lotor questioned ducking quickly as she swung her leg around to kick his face.

“I’d like to ask you the same question!” Allura hissed, giving up on the failing attempts to hit him and instead slammed her head into his stomach sending them both falling to the floor.

Lotor hissed as his back collided with the metal ground, knocking the breath out of him temporarily. The princess above him was almost unrecognizable; her normally prim silver hair was in a curly mess falling out of it’s bun, her smooth brown skin was filled with scratches and dirt, and her ocean blue eyes were filled with a rabid unwelcoming look. But even with all these flaws he couldn’t help but notice her beauty still shine, this was until her fist collided with his jaw.

“You’re going to regret doing that you fool.” Lotor hissed catching her next fist thrown to him and crunched it back sending a wave of pain through Allura’s arm before he threw her off of him and jumped to his feet.

“I regret nothing you monster!” Allura cried as she leaped back up and shoved him against the wall, sending shock through his body with the amount of strength she really possessed. 

“You have thrown all of our hard work down the drain! Countless nights the paladins couldn’t sleep because of you, thousands of planets living in fear because of your corrupt system!” The princess shouted throwing rapid punches to his chest.

The prince looked down to the desperate girl, seeing her losing sanity surely but slowly. A small twinge of guilt spread through him when he heard her voice crack and her punches grow weaker. He knew of the troubles he had caused the paladins but never how they truly felt. Of course this was a minor convenience to Lotor, he wouldn’t let the feelings of some princess get in the way of his plans.

Lotor caught both of her wrists and ceased her attacks to him, looking down to her with stern eyes, “Listen I know you currently hate me right now, and newsflash, the feeling is mutual. But we both want to get out of here yes? And as absolutely dreadful the idea sounds, it would be best if we worked out our differences just for a few vargas so we can get out of here and go our separate ways.” 

Allura stared up to him in hopes to read his words, see if he was really telling the truth. She knew Lotor had gotten kicked out of his position to lead the Galra but to send him to prison as well? He must have done something despicable to the Galran Empire.

“So you expect me to help you escape so you can go off and just attack my team again?” Allura hissed, snatching her arms away from his grasp and folded them stubbornly.

Lotor growled running his fingers through his hair clearly annoyed before clasping his hands together, “Oh darling I could escape on my own perfectly fine, but I figured you didn’t wish to stay here any longer than I did. Besides I will need a shield if they do start firing at us.” 

Allura scowled at the sickening smirk that came across his face when he finished his last words, shoving him aside while looking down the hallway with a sigh.

“I suppose I can help you for the sake of me escaping, but don’t think for a second that I will have pity on you once this is all over with. If I see your cruiser Voltron will take you down.” The princess hissed with narrowed eyes up to the prince.

“Oh of course Princess, that would only be fair.” Lotor purred with a grin as he followed her stomping feet down the hallway.  
Allura was already on the edge of punching a hole through his face but a small part of her knew she needed him, so she was just going to have to suck this up for her sake. For the paladins sake. There was one thing she knew, the words kept ringing through her head as he led her down a new hallway.

This was going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what piece of garbage is back and writing! I’ve been so crammed with work I’m super sorry for just being inactive, Lotura has been a popular request so I figured I’d start this serious along with my Kallura one. Sorry this one is so short and ill made, the beginning was a bit rushed but the following chapters will be much better. Thanks for all the love, enjoy! ♡


End file.
